Lilliana And The Sorcerer's Stone
by AmyRoxx123
Summary: They say first year is always the smoothest. But who would have thought battling a troll, escaping a cerberus, and many more forbidden adventures count as easy. And not to forget being compared with your own brother. Lilliana Diggory never thought that meeting the boy who lived would lead to so much trouble. Eventually Harry/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am doing this only once-I DO NOT own Harry Potter and its series. Just my OC and some of the relatives. **

**And the story begins…**

**x-o-x-o-x**

CHAPTER 1 LILLIANA INGRID DIGGORY

_**St Mungo's**_

_**December 2, 1979**_

_A young boy of two sat on a stiff chair with his legs dangling and swinging back and forth and a stuffed cat in his hand. His crystal grey eyes watched his father pacing in front of him, his hands clasped behind him and eyebrows scrunched up in worry._

_The boy was confused to why his father was troubled and what was wrong with his mother for her to be brought here this early in the morning. He was too young to understand things as he had just began to know and remember. _

_But he was not stupid. Some would say he was the smartest boy of his age. He had seen his mother's belly increase in size and the weirdest food she would demand to eat. He had woken up early because of his mother's scream and his father's hurried footsteps. Through floo network they had rushed here and the healers had taken her to a big room. _

_It had been hours now and he had nothing to do except watch his father pace in front of him. And then the Head Healer came out with her calm expression and a smile on her face._

"_Your wife and the baby are both healthy and fine and you can see them now. Congratulations it's a girl." _

_His father sagged in relief and let out a bright smile which showed all his teeth. He thanked her and came to pick up the boy._

"_You have become a big brother. And now we are going to see your mother and little sister." The smile was never of his father's face and it scared him a bit. He has become a big brother. But what does it mean?_

_They went inside the room and were greeted by an exhausted but happy woman who was holding a pink bundle of joy. Her husband gave a small peck on both of his girls' foreheads. He placed Cedric beside his mother so that he could look at the baby girl. _

"_Cedric, meet your sister Lilliana."_

x-o-x-o-x

"CEDRIC!" I screamed at the top of my voice. I could hear his laughter down the corridor. I am going to kill him in his sleep. This should not happen not right now. I looked to my now blue hair, yes I said blue, and then screamed again, "MOMMY!"

"Coming dear," I heard her reply. I started crying as it was the first day of school. I wanted to make a good impression on everyone and wanted to make new friends. Luna doesn't start school until next year so I have to make new ones. My mother came in the bathroom and looked at me and started laughing. New hot tears started to fall as I sobbed heavily. "Oh my dear, wait I will make it alright." She waved her wand and all the blue disappeared and my natural colour could be seen. I smiled instantly and hugged her.

She then made a waterfall braid and put pins to keep it in place. I then went out of the bathroom with rage in my eyes and my mother followed. We went down the stairs and my anger vanished and I started laughing.

There stood Ced in a droopy manner while dad fussed over him arranging his clothes and patting his sandy hair and lecturing about being nice and kind like he has been all these years in school. For him and mom, Cedric has always been the 'golden child' of the family while I was just a little rebel born in the family.

Let me introduce myself. I am Lilliana Ingrid Diggory, born on December 2, 1979 to Amos and Piper Diggory and have an idiotic but caring brother Cedric Gavin Diggory. I have auburn hair and grey eyes like my brother.

I live near Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon, England, my neighbours being the Weasleys, the Lovegoods and the Fawcetts. And the most amazing thing is that I am a witch and I am going to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

My father works at the Ministry of Magic along with Mr Weasley. I had been waiting for my letter since Ced got his a few years back. He is in his 4th year. My first sign of magic was when I had gotten angry at daddy when he sided with Ced over my behaviour and I blasted a teapot on the table. I can never forget that day coz mommy had been very angry for blasting her teapot.

Now I am giggling at him and he gives a rueful smile back. Well I got my revenge on him. Dad checked Cedric the final time and then looked at me. "Well if it isn't my little princess," he said happily, "But we are running late so hurry, out of the house everyone."

Outside our two stored cottage, what daddy called as cars were there by the gate. Mommy levitated our bags by her wand and I wondered if I would be able to do it. Though I had an interest in potions, I loved magic in general. But Ced was mad about flying and had a knack in transfiguration.

I sat in the backseat of the car with Ced and daddy started the car and we were off to the King's Cross Station. I really hope we reach in time. And then I remembered something during our ride.

"Ced I remembered something that you promised me as a first day gift."

x-o-x-o-x


	2. Chapter 2

**So I did get 1 review for the first chap but I had finished this one already so here in the next chap…enjoy and please review, follow and favourite this story…thanks to Centaur Princess for the review…I just needed a kick but I might only post a chap once a month.**

**x-o-x-o-x**

CHAPTER 2 THE TRAIN'S RIDE

My hair flew in the wind as I tightened my hold around his neck. Thank Merlin I didn't kill him earlier this morning.

Currently I had bright smile on my face as Cedric and I weaved through the crowd of muggles as Mummy and Daddy pushed our trolleys behind us. You must have figured out what our deal was. Well when I was 8 and Ced was 11 going for his first year in Hogwarts, I had cried because I didn't wanted to be alone without my brother, so he said that I would be joining him three years later and as a treat he would give me a piggy ride.

He couldn't back away today coz we had made a pinkie promise and no one ever breaks a pinkie promise.

Ever.

Ced lifted me higher and tightened his arms under my legs. "Out of my way people, there is a huge plane coming through," he hollered. I then stretched my own arms to imitate an airplane. We reached the wall between the platforms 9 and 10 and Ced increased his speed. I closed my eyes and hold onto him. I was still afraid that I would crash on the other side.

Ced stopped and I opened my eyes. The bright scarlet engine never stops to amaze me. It has been 3 years since I first saw the Hogwarts Express. I could even remember the spot where I had cried my eyes out and made the pinkie promise with Ced. He puts me down and starts to stretch a bit.

"Oh Merlin, you have gotten heavy Ana. I am sure my back is broken in few places," He said jokingly and patting his back for emphasizing his point.

I hit him on his shoulder hard enough for him to say 'owe'. Soon Mummy and Daddy come through the wall with our respective trolleys and owls. Ced has a grey owl with green eyes named Jade while I have her sister with blue eyes named Kyra. My brother takes his trolley from Mum and kisses her on the cheek.

"I have to go meet up with Jasmine and find good seats on the train. You coming with me now or later?" he asks me.

"Guess I will come now…let me say goodbyes first," I reply to him.

I turn to Mummy and give her a tight hug while Ced says goodbye to Daddy. I then give a hug to him and a kiss on cheek and take the trolley from him. Our parents then go back through the wall as Daddy was running late for work.

"Ready?"

I just nod and release a huff of air and follow him. We handed our trunks and owls to the conductor and Ced helped me into the train carriage. We searched through compartments to find a particular blonde. We reached the middle compartment and saw her reading a book. It read 'The Finisher'. It seemed like an interesting book as she was so engrossed with it, coz she didn't notice Ced open the compartment door.

"Jay-Jay!" I screamed and ran in to hug her. She was startled but hugged me tightly after she recovered. Ced just laughed at silly me and then hugged Jay, or Jasmine as u recall.

"It's good to see you again Jay. How were your holidays and you know I am still waiting for my birthday present!" I exclaimed. Jasmine Richards was your everyday girl with blonde hair and green eyes who could make everyone happy just with her smile. A little too happy for Ced though.

He would literally start day dreaming about her. Same can be said for Jay. These two were inseparable since the first day they met on the station not to forget they both ended up in the same house. I was quite young and couldn't understand the knowing looks our parents gave them. But of course now I do and they are so oblivious to each other trying not to hurt the other one's feeling.

"I had lots of fun with my cousins and of course I didn't forget your birthday. It is right here," she said and pulled out a small red box.

I opened it and gasped. It was a small brooch in shape of a phoenix. It was very pretty and looked quite expensive. I couldn't say anything so she took it from my hands and attached it to my blue sweater. I just hugged her again and mumbled a thank you.

After we had crossed the country and were halfway there, I wore my black robes with Jay's help, and decide to take a walk in the train. I passed many compartments which had all kinds of people, from kind to snobbish and from gentle to ones having anger management issues as Ced would say. I met a few of them who seemed nice. I met a girl with bushy hair who was a muggle born and was very excited to go to Hogwarts, a little too excited for my taste.

I reached one at almost the end where there were only two boys, a redhead with freckles who I recognized as Ronald Weasley and a black haired with glasses who seemed similar and a stranger at the same time.

As the compartment was empty, I decided to make some friends, Ron was more like an acquaintance for me but we can become friends.

"Hello, may I sit here?" I asked politely as Mummy had thought me. The boys just nodded and gave me a smile.

"My name is Lilliana Diggory, it's a pleasure to meet you, and you too Ron," I said, while Ron was stuffing his face with pumpkin pasties. "What's your name?" I asked the black haired boy.

"Harry Potter and it's a pleasure to meet you too."

"Oh." That's all I could say. I didn't want to pity him like everybody else did coz he might have heard it loads of time, being so famous to defeat You-Know-Who when he was merely a child.

But I did one thing that possibly everyone would do, mostly girls, was to stare in those bright green eyes. They were so bright and clear that you could get lost in them. He too was looking into my silver ones and I wondered how he would see mine.

Uh-oh. I am in big trouble.

x-o-x-o-x


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys…I know that I haven't posted since last year but I don't really have anything to say besides to say thank you for favourite and reviewing my story…it's a weak attempt but I really wanted to do this. As I mentioned previously, I might only post a chapter once in a blue moon so don't hate me... I am in high school and it sucks. But here's an interesting chapter and hope u enjoy.**

**Another thing that it might be a while since I will post another chapter as my finals are coming and then I am going overseas and then my senior year would start…oh the horror! So yeah that's all and kindly review…cheers.**

**And I forgot to tell about her wand in the first chapter so it will be mentioned in this one. And I purposely made Cedric a year older.**

**x-o-x-o-x**

CHAPTER 3 LITTLE ENGINE

I quickly duck my head so that he could not see the faint pink colouring my cheeks. Is this what they called love at first sight? Uh can't be. I am only 11 for Merlin's sake. I am not in trouble. I mean I just saw his pale face, the mighty scar, and the crooked glasses and not to forget the beautiful green eyes that shone like emeralds. I raised my eyes to his and again blushed.

Yup, definitely not in trouble…right?

The boys then continued to stuff their face with chocolate goodies while I slowly ate a pumpkin pasty. I also noticed a big brown rat in Ron's lap whose head was deep inside a box of chocolates.

There was something not right about that rat. I was getting a bad vibe from him and I could see a ring of brown but then it quickly disappeared. Ron caught my gaze on his rat.

"This is Scabbers by the way, a bit pathetic, isn't he?"

I shrugged at him while Harry just looked at his rat.

"Fred, one of my brothers, gave me a spell to turn him yellow, want to see?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure!" Harry said excitedly and I nodded in agreement.

Ron held his wand and cleared his throat. But before he could say a word, our compartment door opened and there stood a girl with bushy hair that I had met earlier, Hermione…I think.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one." She said in that bossy tone of hers. I could see a brighter light around her and she seemed glowing. When I blinked again the light was gone.

There is something seriously wrong with my eyesight. I think I should wear my reading glasses often. And Neville might be the boy whose grandma was friends with my mum.

"No," Ron said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh are you doing magic? Let's see then," Hermione said.

Ron cleared his throat dramatically and raised his wand to perform the spell, "Sunshine daisies butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" A light glowed out of the wand but nothing had happened to the rat which squeaked.

I mentally face palmed myself. Of course it was a dud spell if it was given by one of the twins. It's Fred and George we are talking about…or was it Gred and Forge? Never mind.

"Are you sure if it's even a real spell? Well…it's not very good is it? Of course I have tried a few simple spells myself, but they have all worked for me" she said smugly. Huh why are muggleborns always so excited?!

Oh right…the witches and wizards who came from muggle world…silly me.

She entered the compartment and took a seat beside me. She took out her long sleek wand and pointed at Harry's crooked glasses, "For example-_Oculus Reparo_."

We all watched as the tape joining the middle of the glasses fly away and becoming repaired. I already knew this spell, Ced had taught me beforehand so I don't make a fool of myself and would even have performed before Hermione, but I was too busy staring Harry's emerald eyes. They were truly beautiful.

_Stop it Lilliana! Staring is outright rude! And stop drooling! _

My little subconscious mind screamed at me and I hastily wiped my mouth in case I did drool. Thank Merlin no one saw that. I noticed that Harry was amazed by magic and removed his glasses so that he can believe it was indeed repaired. But the glass was stained and dirty so now was my time to shine. I pulled out my long sleek wand-ash, phoenix feather and 12 ½ inches. Rolling my sleeves a bit, I raised my wand and said as clearly as possible, "_Scourgify."_

The glass got a clean crystal look to it and Harry put on his glasses. "That's better isn't it," Hermione said. His smile and the happy glint in his eyes said everything. "Thank you. Both of you," he said. I gave a small smile while Hermione spoke, "Oh it was nothing." And then she noticed his scar "Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter. I'm Hermione Granger. And you are…" she trailed of while looking at Ron who had stuffed his mouth with sweet goodies.

"Ron Weasley."

"Pleasure" Hermione said clearly not pleased. "You two better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon. Nice to see you again Lilliana," she got up from her seat and turned to leave, "You have dirt on your nose by the way did you know. Just there," and with that being said she was out of the cabin.

"I think I better leave you two to change. I ought to meet my brother before we reach Hogwarts. Bye guys."

"Bye Lilliana!" the boys chorused.

I closed the door of the compartment and began to walk through the hallway. I waved to the Weasley twins on the way and even saw Malfoy and his cronies. I reached the start of the train where Ced and Jasmine were present.

"Oh…you finally came back. I was wondering if you would return or not. So did you make any new friends?" Ced asked me as soon as I sat down beside him. I smiled and answered, "You won't believe who I just made friends with?"

"Who? And what has got you so smiling, is it a boy?" Jay asked, book marking her book and giving her full attention to me.

"Well kind of but I met Harry Potter! Even Ronald was there Ced and it is true. He got this amazing lightening scar and wears glasses and has big emerald eyes and also he is in my year and I hope he is in all my classes and he seems to be an amazing friend too but he seemed a bit down and skinny and…."

"Whoa-whoa slow down little engine, we got your point that you met the great Harry Potter…jeez you blew my ear off" Ced complained by rubbing his ear.

"Sorry…I was just excited to tell you, that's all" I replied sheepishly.

"Anyway…we are reaching the Hogsmead station and being a first year you will be meeting Hagrid who will take you to Hogwarts by boats. And during the sorting ceremony, just be very calm and let the hat do all the work" Ced said calmingly.

"But what if I am not sorted in Hufflepuff…and something worse like Sly…" I start to panic.

"That won't be a surprise but always remember that even though our whole family was in Hufflepuff, Aunt Ingrid wasn't and she was proud of it, so you should too" oh Cedric, always the optimist.

But what he said was true. My favourite aunt was a Gryffindor and Mommy says I take after her. Well, being a Gryffindor could be fun, as she says.

I thought about what he said over my walk up front to the driver's cabin. The cabin was huge filled with all the machines and whole stack of coals. The driver was an old man with twinkling grey eyes and elfish ears. He gave me a toothy grin and cushion seat to sit. I watched as we crossed the Scottish lands and the sun began to set.

"We are almost there dearie; you better join your friends," he said in his old wise voice. "Oh…umm thank you sir for allowing me to stay here, would I get to know your name sir?" I asked him.

"It would be Earl Eldrich Elwood the third, and thank you for keeping me company little one." he replied. "Well see you later Sir Elwood, see you at the end of the year." I said and gave him my brightest smile.

On my way back I found Hermione's compartment and sat with her. The train slowed to a stop indicating that we reached the Hogsmead station. We all came out of the train and we joined Harry and Ron who were talking with Hagrid. That half-giant, don't say it to anyone, was my favourite person in the whole world. He was just a giant teddy bear to me, "Hagrid!" I shouted and jumped on him.

"Hey little squirt, long time no see," he said giving me a bear hug as my feet dangled in the air and my hands barely reaching his back. I loved his hugs though everyone thought they were bone crushing but not me, and everyone love my hugs too and I think I should stop rambling.

Mr Teddy Bear put me down and called all the first years. Onwards to the boats we go! Well I can be equally excited as the muggleborns.

x-o-x-o-x


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Me again… I am back but unfortunately I can't post anytime in nearby future coz my last year of hell…I mean high school has started and it is not great at all. Being a senior sucks so I would update once in a blue moon. Thanks to those who reviewed, favourite and followed…yummy frosted cupcakes and virtual hugs to all who are reading this…**

**I am also finally on Potter more! My ID is HollyQueen24700 and I am in Gryffindor! Happy tears! **

**Enough of fan girling and onto to the story…**

**x-o-x-o-x**

CHAPTER 4 HOGWARTS

The boat ride was amazing as well as terrifying. It might be related to the fact that I don't know how to swim and the beautiful castle up ahead. I also saw a shadow in the water, which might be the squid Ced was talking about.

We came out of the boats and I had to control my jaw from dropping. It was nothing like the picture in Hogwarts: A History and even Ced had done no justice describing the castle. It shone in the moonlight giving it an eerie look and the turrets almost touched the sky. There were lamps leading up to the castle and lights shone from inside.

Hagrid told us to go inside the castle and we climbed up the white marble stairs till the last one where a stern looking woman in green robes and pointy hat stood at the top of it. Even in her aging years she looked pretty. I came beside a tall chubby boy, while climbing, who was fidgeting a lot.

"Are you alright?" I asked him and he looked at me and shook his head, "My pet Trevor…I can't seem to find him. Oh Merlin! Grandma is going to freak out!"

"You must be Neville Longbottom. My mum is friends with your grandma. And don't worry I think he would turn up soon." I reassured him. He smiled and nodded. "Oh how rude of me, Lilliana Diggory at your service," I said.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine."

The group of students came to a halt and I stood beside Neville and a dark skinned boy. Hermione was in front along with Ron and Harry.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you take your seats, you will be sorted into your houses," the professor started. Judging by her posture and pointy hat, she must be Professor McGonagall.

"They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now while you're here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup."

I took a breath and exhaled slowly. Once choosing house and you are stuck in it forever, there's no going back. By the end of her speech, there was a croaking sound and I saw a toad by the professor's feet. And some else noticed it too.

"Trevor!" Neville exclaimed and picked up the toad. The professor was startled by him and then gave him a stern look. Neville mumbled a sorry to her and returned back beside me. "The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily," she concluded and went inside the hall.

Not a beat later a voice rang out, "It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." I looked to the side and saw Draco Malfoy and his cronies and leaning on the staircase.

Of course it has to be him to break the sweet silence. Whispers rang out and even Neville was shocked to hear Harry being here. "Harry Potter!?" he asked me. I just nodded and controlled my giggle. Draco came in front of Harry and stared at him.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" he said in a snobby tone. A snort was heard and it was from Ron. Draco didn't wait a second, "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley."

I am sure Ron was glaring at him but he continued, "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to make friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He extended his hand for a handshake.

I peered at Harry to see what he was going to do. Harry merely looked at his hand and replied in a brave voice, "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks." I felt like giving him a big pat on the back for that. Draco glared at him but he couldn't say anything as the professor returned and tapped lightly on his shoulder. He turned back to look at her and then moved back to the railing.

"We're ready for you. Follow me." That's all she said and we all followed her to the Great Hall. The Great Hall was splendid and grandeur. There were candles floating and torches lined the wall. Even the ceiling looked like the night sky. Ced had said that it was bewitched to look like that and it even changed according to your mood. I heard Hermione explain it the boys the same. She then looked at me and smiled and I returned it.

We reached in front of the staff table where a stool was kept. But where was the Sorting Hat that Ced had told about. "Now before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words" Professor McGonagall interrupted my thoughts. An old man with a really long beard stood up. I think that's Professor Dumbledore.

"I have a few starts of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also our caretaker, Mr Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to all who do not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you" he said. What? Ced didn't say anything about this. And where is that idiot brother of mine? I then spotted Jay and Ced was beside her and both were whispering among their friends. That meant they didn't know either.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, held out an old tattered hat and said, "When I call your name, you will come forth. I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses." She read out the first name on the scroll, "Hermione Granger."

Hermione exhaled loudly and sat on the stool shakily. The hat was placed above her head and after a few minutes it yelled out, "Gryffindor!"

I clapped for her and smiled at her as she passed me. Next was Draco Malfoy and he was sorted Slytherin. No surprise there. And then a girl beside me, Susan Bones, was called who was sorted into Hufflepuff. She sat by Jay and was welcomed by other Hufflepuffs. Ced caught my eye and gave me thumbs up. I nodded and waited for my name to be called. Ron was called and was sorted into Gryffindor. Again, no surprise there. Even the hat might be bored of sorting the Weasleys.

"Lilliana Diggory."

My breath was caught up in my throat as I made my way towards the stool. I took a seat and fiddled with my fingers. "My my…a Diggory…been a few years since I sorted one…but where to put you…lots of brains and shyness…loyalty too and a heart of gold is enough for a Hufflepuff…but a power of courage surges through you, so better be…Gryffindor!"

I sighed and put on a big smile. There was a loud applause from the Gryffindor table and the Weasley twins were shouting "We got little Diggory, take that Cedric!" The hat was removed from my head and I ran all the way to the said table and shook hands with the twins as well as everyone and received a hug from Hermione.

I turned to look at the Hufflepuff table and noticed a few frowns. Maybe they hoped I would be in their house. My smile begins to falter and it made me sad that I wasn't sorted in Hufflepuff. But then I noticed Ced's ear to ear grin and double thumbs up made me smile again.

I then noticed that Harry was called and whispers broke out. He took his seat and the hat was placed. But it took much longer for him to be sorted but in the end it turned out that he was not leaving his new found friends.

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted and a huge applause was resonating in the hall. The Gryffindors were the happiest and the twins were screaming "We got Potter! We got Potter!" oh well they would never change. Harry sat beside me and then later the rest of the first years were sorted and I was happy to know that Neville was sorted into in our house and he took a seat beside me.

Professor McGonagall tapped her goblet "Your attention please." Then the Headmaster stood up and spread his arms, "Let the feast begin."

And a feast began. Large amounts of food from mashed potatoes, chicken drumsticks, gravy, fruits and cheese, steaks to different desserts, puddings and oh Merlin it was too much. I filled my plate with lots of mashed potatoes, a steak and some gravy. I ate slowly as my mum taught me unlike Ron who was stuffing his mouth with drumsticks.

"Ronald! Eat with your mouth closed and not like a baboon!" I scolded him. One of the things that make me lose my appetite is when people eat like pigs or baboons. The table was filled with laughter and the twins began to tease him, "Yes Ronikins, do as what little Diggory says".

I got to know Seamus who was a half-blood and I think Irish and Dean Thomas, a half blood as well and two girls Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil whose twin sister Padma was sorted in Ravenclaw. There was also a shy girl with blonde curly hair with Greek accent named Cybele Felton sat beside the twins.

I noticed Harry turning time to time to look at the staff table. Finally he asks Ron's brother, Percy, "Say Percy, who's the teacher talking to Professor Quirrel?" I turn to the staff table eager to know who was this Professor Snape, whom Ced despised so much, and he had described him perfectly. A pale man with black chin length hair and dark eyes looked in our direction, more specifically Harry. "What does he teach?" he asked.

"Potions" I said while cutting my steak. "But everyone knows it's the Dark Arts he fancies. He's been after Quirrel's job for years." I said and then put the piece of steak in my mouth. "And how do you know about all this Lilliana?" Hermione asks me with raised eyebrows.

"Well Ced won't shut about him when he used to return for the holidays, and I can say he has described him perfectly, though I am very eager for his class." I said with a grin. Later I met Sir Nicholas or Nearly Headless Nick and other ghosts and it was not a good experience. Let's just say that it was added to my losing appetite list.

After dinner, Percy led us to the Gryffindor tower as he was a prefect. There were lots of moving paintings and the upper staircases kept changing. We were lucky that the stairs leading to the Gryffindor tower didn't change. We all came in front of a large painting of a fat woman dressed in pink.

"Password?" she asked. "Caput Draconis" and the painting swung open like a door. Percy showed us the common room which was huge and explained that the boys' dormitory was upstairs on the left and for girls it was right. We all nodded and went up to the room.

Hermione was first to reach our dorm and sat on her bed and mine was next to hers to the left. There was a window in between. Kyra's cage was kept on the sill and my trunk was kept at the end of the bed. Our beds were four posters with red curtains and a red bed sheet and duvet. Lavender got the bed near the bathroom, Parvati got between her and Hermione, and Cybele got the one beside me.

I opened my trunk and placed my family picture on the table. It was one in front of our house and Ced was giving me dog ears and I had my tongue out and our parents each had an arm around us. I smiled at the picture and showed it to Hermione. "Your family is beautiful," she said and she showed a still photograph of little Hermione with a front tooth missing and her parents behind her. "Your family is beautiful too," I said to her. She smiled and I returned her one too.

We all changed into our night clothes and pyjamas and went to bed. I bid the girls goodnight and blew out my candle and shut my curtains. It was a long day, meeting new friends, coming to Hogwarts, being sorted. Now let's hope that the next day would be exciting as well.

x-o-x-o-x


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry for being MIA for a couple of months but senior had started and taken a roll on me. And I wanted to ask you guys a very important question…should I make Lilliana be involved with the golden trio at every step and adventure or make her a bit isolated and then join the golden group…I read a fanfic called the Art of Silence by When-Words-Fail which has been my fav so far and it has inspired me to take a different route…and then after senior year I might upload that story…probably a one shot where Lilliana gets sorted into Hufflepuff. **

**Another thing is that I love playing with timelines like the one I did with Ced's year and you will see a bit of changes in this plotline.**

**Thank you for Ur consideration…and onto the story.**

**x-o-x-o-x**

CHAPTER 5 BEING FIRST YEARS

I woke up in the morning a bit disoriented. The first rays of sunshine were just peeking through the window. I wasn't a deep sleeper but didn't enjoy getting up early. A sad sigh escaped my lips. Well I can't do anything about it, can I?

Being a Gryffindor feels different, feels like being rebellious which I already was. I sat up and stretched my body to remove any knots and even rubbed my eyes to remove any leftover sleep. Hermione was in the shower and her bed was made. I got up and took out my robes from the trunk which now held the Gryffindor emblem.

Lavender and Parvati were still asleep but Cybele was awake and already dressed. "Morning Cybele, an early bird I see," I greeted her.

"Morning Lilliana, my mum made a habit to rise early," she replied with a smile her sapphire eyes twinkling. "I am going to the Great Hall for breakfast; want me to wait for you?"

Just then Hermione came all dressed up and ready to go while I was still in my pyjamas. "No its okay, I still got to take a shower and get ready. I am certain that Hermione here would like to go with you," I said. Hermione nodded and went for breakfast along with Cybele.

After I got ready in my robes, I took my pocket watch and bag and went to the Great Hall for a quick breakfast. Along the way I met the Weasley twins who promised to escort me to my first class. We sat together with Hermione and Cybele. They spoke of their adventures and pranks on Mr Filch. It was hilarious. I didn't see any of the first year boys except Neville. Maybe they woke up late.

I even went to meet Ced and Jay on their table and before leaving gave me a hug. Both Hermione and Cybele had a dreamy look till my brother left.

"Oh Lilliana, your brother is so handsome," Hermione gushed and Cybele nodded and the twins were grumpily escorting us to Professor McGonagall's class. She taught transfigurations class which Ced loved.

"He may be handsome but he is a prick," I replied and the twins laughed.

"That you are right about little Diggory!" they chorused.

They dropped us of and we entered the classroom. They were rows of long desks and a large desk in the front on which a tabby cat was sitting. That was probably Professor McGonagall as she was an Animagus. Cedric leaves nothing.

Hermione sat in the front seat with Neville and I sat behind her with Susan and Cybele surprisingly sat with Draco.

Suddenly the professor turned into human from the cat and there was a slight sign of surprise in the room. "I am Professor McGonagall the head of Gryffindor house and would teach you transfigurations. I want perfect silence in the class and I would award points for your excellence or would deduct in case of mischief. You would now write down the steps to convert a matchstick into a needle and then we would practice its spell," she finished with a stern look towards all. I noticed that Harry and Ron had yet to come. She then turned back into the cat

Half way into the class, Harry and Ron came in. "Whew! We made it! Can you imagine the look McGonagall's face if we were late?" Ron sighed loudly and I rolled my eyes. At that moment the professor morphed back to herself and stood in front of them and they had a look of awe on their faces.

Professor gave them a stern look and a warning for coming in late. But it would be funny seeing one of the boys turning into a pocket watch or a map and the other running with it.

After Transfiguration was Potions. Everyone was dreading that class whereas I was looking forward to it. Making potions excited me. The only problem was the professor. I wonder what made Cedric be annoyed with him.

x-o-x-o-x

That's it. I am done with Professor Snape. How dare…how he dare ask questions to a first year that has to be studied at the end of the term. Though they were pretty easy, but not everyone read their entire first year books by heart…besides Hermione of course. Even I didn't know much about monks wood and wolfs bane being the same plant but that always confused me while making potions at home.

And on top of it he deducted five points from Gryffindor just because Harry couldn't answer them. Poor Harry. But potions class was quite interesting. We were making the potion about how to cure boils which I couldn't make at home as Daddy didn't allow it.

After that we all went to the great hall for lunch. I helped myself with some baked potatoes and vegetables and pumpkin juice.

While eating I saw Seamus performing a spell on his goblet, or rather on what was inside it. "Eye of rabbit, harp string hum, turn this water into rum… eye of rabbit, harp sting hum, turn this water into rum…eye of…" And continued saying that.

"Hey Dean, what's Seamus trying to do to that glass of water?" I asked Dean who sat across me. "He's trying to turn the water to rum. He actually managed to make tea yesterday before…" he was cut off because of the goblet exploding in front of us. "It exploded," I finished for him and he nodded.

Ronald and Harry sat across me taking in Seamus's appearance but their concentration was drifted when mail arrived.

Owls arrived from everywhere dropping the packages to their assigned owners. I waited for mine but I couldn't see Misty, my Mum's owl. Both Cybele and Hermione received a letter while Ronald got a letter as well as a rolled newspaper. Harry borrowed his newspaper and began to read it.

I was getting restless as I had yet to receive my letter that Mum and Dad had promised. I looked over to the Hufflepuff table to see Carlos, Dad's owl, in front of Cedric while the latter held a letter in hand. He gave the owl a few treats and kept the letter in his pocket while Carlos flew away without any care.

Betrayal.

That's what I felt. My parents had promised me that they would send me a letter or…something. Ced had got one just fine. Was it that bad that I got sorted in Gryffindor? Mum had said it didn't matter…

"Hey look! Neville's got a Remembrall," someone yelled from across and my train of thoughts was halted.

Well at least Neville wasn't forgotten by his weird and scary grandma.

I no longer felt like eating and stood up from my seat, picked up my bag and made my way out of the Great Hall. I checked behind me if anyone was following me and then ran to the girl's bathroom. I sat on the seat of the farthest stall but surprising no tears came.

My next class was flying lessons which I didn't enjoy, being terrified of heights that is. It was no use of going so I sat there on my seat and pulled out Hogwarts: A History to pass the time.

After I completed reading the chapter about the Ghosts of Hogwarts, I pulled out my watch and noticed the time.

Oh fudge!

It was just before dinner time that means I had missed the entire evening of classes. Oh boy, someone is going to kill me who has wild brown hair or the one with curly blonde.

I rushed to the Great Hall and luckily only a few students were present like the seventh years who had a free class. I sat down on the Gryffindor table and waited.

Someone sat beside me and I jerked away out of fear. It was a girl who had bright long blonde…no… yellow hair and a pointy nose with hazel eyes. Her whole aura screamed unusual. And according to her robes she belonged to Hufflepuff.

"Hello there," she spoke. I stared at her like a fish out of water with my mouth opening and closing. "Well you don't happen to be the beloved sister of Cedric Diggory, do you?"

"Yes I do," I reply shock still evident on my face. And to my wonder her hair turned from yellow to green and then settled on electric blue. She leaned back and put a hand forth to shake my hand.

"Finally got to meet you little Diggory, Cedric won't shut about you in the common room about how every year you would cry about him leaving to Hogwarts or how would you keep him an extra pumpkin pasty that you loved every holidays coz he wasn't home almost for a year and how you drew him a portrait of him last Christmas and…" she rambled on and on and by doing so her hair changed colour with her expressions.

Oh Merlin! She was a Metamorphmagus!

"…and this year he said he had to give you a piggy back coz you had pinky promised oh my that is so adorable and not to forget…" "I am sorry but who are you?" I interrupted her rant.

"Sorry…I got carried away…I am Nymphadora Tonks, but call me Tonks, a seventh year Hufflepuff who has taken care of your brother since his first year," she said with a toothy grin.

Oh Merlin

Oh Merlin

This is Tonks, the Tonks…my brother's idol and mentor. He won't shut about her, other than Jay of course, about how this senior girl saved his butt when he tried to play with the giant Squid in the Black Lake. He worshipped the ground she walked, more like stumbled. I have heard that she tried for being a prefect but Professor Sprout said she lacked certain necessary qualities. When asked she said like the ability to behave.

"I have heard of you. My brother adores you so much," I said with a smile on my face.

"Well I have come here to talk with you and not about your brother. Why are you sitting here alone and not in class?" she asked.

I sighed, "Well I was in the girls' bathroom the whole day. I was reading so I didn't realize the time."

"And may I ask why you were there?"

"I was a bit upset. My parents didn't send me any letter while Ced got his alright. They had promised me and when I didn't receive one I kind of felt a bit betrayed that they couldn't even keep their promise and I always wondered that if they have always loved Ced more…" I stop as I feel my eyes watering. Tonks wrap an arm around me in comfort.

"It's alright, I think, to have thoughts like that. I am the only child so I won't know about siblings and their relationship with their parents but I know this much that your brother loves you very much. I see him as my little brother who annoys his big sister a lot. Do you even know why I am talking with you here in the first place?"

As I thought about, I really wondered why she was talking with me. I shook my head no.

"That's because Cedric came barrelling to me after lunch that he could not find you and even your friends were searching for you since lunch and you didn't attend any of the evening class, so I think anyone would have been worried." She gave me a stern look, well tried too.

I laughed as her nose transformed into a pig's one and she did a little 'oink'. "Thanks Tonks…for everything and I won't overthink anymore." I gave her a hug and then she stood up to go her house table. But while doing so she fell, oh clumsy as ever, making many heads turning to her.

"I'm alright, I'm okay," she said once she stood upright. But before she moved further I called her.

"Hey Tonks!"

"Yes?"

"Can I call you Nymph?"

There was a pause and…

"Sure you can…but only you. I will hex anyone else who shall call me that!"

I laughed again and felt a bit freer than before.

At dinner, all the first years asked me where I was this entire evening. Hermione and Cybele won't leave my side until I said anything. I told them I wasn't feeling well and went to Madame Pomfrey for a check-up.

Harry sat across me and filled me in about what happened during the flying lessons, how Malfoy had taken Neville's Remembrall and how Harry chased Malfoy on his broom to get it. Not to forget professor McGonagall had seen Harry and was impressed with his flying and then made him Seeker!

"You should have been there Lily; you should have seen how Harry was a better flier than that git!" Ronald said with a mouthful. Harry turned pink and quietly ate his dinner.

"Ronald! If I see you one more time eating with a mouthful I will hex you!" I said while glaring at him. I could see his ears turning pink in embarrassment while everyone laughed around us.

x-o-x-o-x

**A/N: And that's the chap…don't worry …they have not met fluffy yet…coz I have different plans for that…you know…a bit of suspense…so hope you liked this chapter and I don't know when I would post another one…probably a couple of months later I think coz haven't got a chapter ready yet but the plot is set in my mind…and if you won't mind so please review coz I would love to know your thoughts about this chapter or story itself…what you like don't like and all that shebang…so cheers people!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Waddup people! I am back with a new chap…hope you liked the previous one and just in case her pet name is Ana not Anna…the pronunciation is different…tough they are British, Ana is more towards Bulgarian and Russian or Spanish maybe? I don't know, it's different and I like it…but u guys can say it however you feel comfortable but I will stick to its spelling as Lilliana ending with Ana. **

**Also I have updated all the previous chapters like minor details and the next one will be updated real soon…probably by the end of this week. And I almost finished my senior exams so will frequently update all my stories.**

**Enough of rambling and onto the story…**

**x-o-x-o-x**

CHAPTER 6 CERBERUS

Turns out my parents had not forgotten the letter. They had sent both Ced's and my letter with Carlos and my brother was going to give it to me after lunch. But I being the overdramatic-self ran away before he could do so.

What an idiot.

Mum had congratulated me and said I was too much like my Aunt Ingrid to not be in Gryffindor. Daddy was a bit upset but congratulated me. Aunt Ingrid had sent a message as well and was very proud.

After dinner, Harry, Ron, Hermione and I left the Great Hall and Hermione led us to the trophy room where there was a shelf of Quiddich trophies.

"Your dad was a seeker in the team and even won an award for the best seeker of the decade…it's in your blood Harry," she gushed out.

"Blimey Harry, you never told me your father was a seeker!" Ron exclaimed.

"I didn't know…" Harry trailed of seeming to think about something.

After watching the other trophies, we climbed up the stairs that lead to the Gryffindor tower. I thought I saw my Aunt Ingrid's name for a chaser trophy but it was very high on the shelf.

"I'm telling you, it's spooky! Hermione knows more about you than you do!" Ron continued as we climbed up another flight of stairs.

"Who doesn't?" Harry sighed. Suddenly the stairs lurched and turned sideways. "What's happening?"

"The staircase changes remember?" I answered as I held onto the railing. Cedric had warned me about the stairs.

"Let's go this way."

"Yeah, before they change again."

Harry opened the door and led us through it.

Inside was a huge statue and torches were lined by the wall and there were lots of cobwebs. It was quite dark and I held Hermione's hand.

"Does anyone else feel like we shouldn't be here?" I asked looking around to find a hidden monster.

"It is because we're not supposed to be here. This is the third floor. It's forbidden!" Hermione replied back. As soon as she said it, the torch nearby lit up.

"Let's get out of here"

We all jumped when we heard a mew and turned to see Filch's cat, Mrs Norris, sitting by the doorway, its orange eyes watching our every movement.

"Too late for that."

"Filch's cat!"

"Run!"

"Quick! Let's hide through that door!" We ran towards the door and Harry tried to open it but it wouldn't.

It was locked.

"That's it we're done for!" Ron cried. Suddenly a light bulb went off in my head. "Oh move over," I said while taking out my hand and pointing my wand to the knob. I would have to thank my dearest brother for this, "_Alohomora!_" There was a beam of light and a click.

It worked. I quickly opened the door and ushered everyone inside. I turned around and regretted opening the door.

Holy Merlin!

There stood a sleepy a tree headed dog, a monster. I hold onto Harry, who was dumbstruck as well, while Ronald and Hermione were busy looking through the keyhole and watching out for Filch.

"Alohomora?" Ron asked Hermione. "It's a standard spell chap…."

I looked at the monster from head to toe while going through on what type of monster it was. Was it a chimera? Nahhh, no long tail. A hippogriff? Not at all. A Cerberus? Let's see,

Three heads. _Check_.

Huge body. _Check_.

Large fangs. _Check_.

Beady eyes. _Check_.

Monster of Hell. _Check_.

Standing on a trapdoor. _Check_.

Wait…what?

"Well it was locked for a good reason," Harry replied to whatever Ron said. The Cerberus woke from its slumber and growled at us. And we did what 11 year olds did best. We screamed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

We turned around and went out of the door. We all tried to close the door while the Cerberus tried to snap its jaws at us.

The door locked finally and we moved away from the door. We ran towards the Gryffindor tower and hastily gave the Fat Lady the password. She gave us an odd look but opened the door. We all were panting as we climbed the stairs.

"What the bloody hell was that?" It was Ronald who broke the silence. "What do they think they're doing? Keeping a thing like that locked up in the school!"

We had now reached the common room. That was bloody tiring. I was still panting so I couldn't reply to it but thankfully Hermione replied for me, "You don't use your eyes do you?" she rubbed my back to sooth me. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?" I nodded to that coz I still couldn't speak.

"I wasn't looking at its feet! I was a bit preoccupied with its heads. Or maybe you didn't notice…were three!" he replied back exasperatedly. "It was a Cerberus Ronald," I said with my breath finally back. "It was standing on a trap door probably guarding something. It wasn't there by accident. That I am sure of."

We had now reached the floor where first year dormitories were. "Guarding something? Like something which should be hidden and not be found at all?" Harry asked, looking confused. "That's right. Now, if you three don't mind I am going to bed, before either of you come up with another clever idea to get killed or worse, expelled." With that being said Hermione went inside the girl's dorm.

"She needs to sort out her priorities," Ronald said cheekily making us all smile.

"Well she was right though. We should probably just forget what happened on the third floor and think about it later. I need a good sleep after today so goodnight guys see you in the morning," I said and gave each boy a goodnight hug.

"Night Ana," they chorused together and went into their dorm. _Ana_…well only Cedric calls me that. Guess they can call that too.

I went inside too and saw that Hermione was fast asleep along with the rest of the girls. I changed into my pyjamas and brushed my hair. I thought about the first school day that Hogwarts gave me. Had a rough start but memorable. Made new friends and met Ced's idol too. It was not bad if I go through every event that occurred and won't even regret them, not even the Cerberus incident. Though I must tell that monster was cute if you see past that drool and growling.

With that in mind I went to bed and slept like a baby.

x-o-x-o-x

The following week was boring to say the least. Hermione ignored us like a plague and the boys were in their own world. I spent my time with Cybele and we did all of our homework together. Turns out she hates potions and is an ace in transfiguration.

But the most interesting part was when I met Peeves, the poltergeist. Unfortunately I was caught in one of his pranks.

Cybele and I were walking towards the girl's bathroom when a large blob of pink jelly fell on us. We were too shocked to speak or cry or run. Peeves was rolling in the air laughing his eyes out. He was young, about the age of a seventh year.

"Hello ickle firsties! Got covered in pink jelly. Oopsies. Good thing you were going for a wee-wee in the bathroom anyway," He cackled.

"Hey Peeves," I finally breathed out. "Say what flavour is it? Mm strawberries…always wanted to taste it. Heard its Professor Flitwick's favourite," I said while licking my hand. It was truly delicious and I saw Cybele doing the same.

Peeves had stopped cackling now and was looking at us in shock, "You're…you're not angry or mad?" he asked still in shock, I think.

"Why would we be? Well I like to prank too. And I think Lilliana would agree with me," Cybele said finishing her other hand that was covered in jelly moments ago. "And I think we would like your help to prank certain redheads that are stealing your spotlight." She had this evil twinkle in her eyes.

"Oooohhh…you won't be talking about the redheads being the Weasleys, would you?" he said with same glint.

"What if I am?"

"Then I am highly honoured!" he glided down and hugged us making a squishy sound. "Oh well I can make an exception." He clapped and all the jelly had vanished.

"Thanks Peeves, pleasure to meet you," we chorused.

"Oh no no no no no, the pleasure's all mine. I wonder where were you two all these years. Hear that Weasel heads! I am taking back my spotlight. Get ready for some revenge!" Peeves went cackling down the corridor.

"Well that was interesting. And I think we can have an interesting prank team. Watch out for us muwahahaha!" I said mimicking Peeves.

"Oh hush you. I really need to go to pee though." And she pulled me into the bathroom.

x-o-x-o-x

Another week went by and it was the time of the prank. No one knew of it except Peeves, Cybele and I and it was also decided that it would be conducted in the Great Hall during dinner.

I sat between Harry and Cybele and Ron sat beside Harry. Hermione sat opposite us and next to the Weasley twins. Oh they were so oblivious.

The food soon appeared and we began eating. It was as usual delicious. Half way through it, I gave Cybele a nod and then she began whistling a soft tune. A small basket of blueberry muffins appeared in front of the twins. It contained only two, one for each twin, and they had noticed the basket as soon as it appeared.

"Say Gred?"

"Yes Forge?"

"You see those muffins?"

"That I do."

"There are only two."

"Each for us two."

"Hey even I want to have a muffin!" Ron whined.

"Think we share"

"No we don't care!"

And with that they stuffed their mouth with it. Cybele and I shared a look and waited. Peeves had said that it would take time.

When it was dessert time, we could see it come into play. The twins' hair started to turn a nice purple. It started from the root tip to the end. The house table started to notice and held their snickering.

Oh but it was far from the end.

Then little smudges of purple appeared on their noses and spread across their cheeks and then their whole face. Now no one could control their snickers and burst out laughing. The other tables noticed too and laughed loudly.

"What's funny?" they asked each other and then noticing their purple selves.

"George you're purple!"

"You're purple too Fred!"

"You're swelled!"

"So are you!"

"Like a blueberry!" they chorused together and touched their faces. And swelled it was like a fresh plucked ripe blueberry. They screamed and ran out of the Great Hall away from the laughing crowd and to blame each other for the muffin.

Cybele and I discreetly high fived and continued to laugh, and then suddenly fireworks erupted in the air. Peeves, the poltergeist made his entry wearing a crown and a royal robe waving to everyone and bowing occasionally.

"The King of Pranks has arrived. And no one can steal the title from Peeves the poltergeist!" his voice boomed and a big round of applause was answered.

The staff table was also laughing and even Professor Snape cracked a smile. Everyone was having their time of their lives and the dinner ended on a happy note.

"That was bloody brilliant! I wonder what he put in those muffins. And thank Merlin I didn't eat those, but they surely did look yum..." Ron babbled on about the event occurred in the Great Hall.

Cybele and I shared a smile and decided to keep it a secret. Hermione walked with us to the girls' dormitory. While changing into pyjamas she whispered, "It was you and Cybele who helped Peeves, didn't you?"

I looked around and saw that Parvati and Lavender were fast asleep and Cybele was in the bathroom.

"Yes, it was us," I said and then launched into the story how everything was planned. And instead of giving a lecture Hermione laughed along.

"It was actually brilliant. I first had my suspicions when you both were spending a lot of time with Peeves in the library. You didn't notice me, but I always had an eye on you." She pointed a finger and smiled knowingly.

"Oh my lovely stalker!" I said and jumped on her hugging sideways and sleeping on her bed.

"Oi, get off me and sleep on your own bed!"

"But you're more comfy!" and I snuggled more into her. And that's how Cybele found us, me snuggled up on Hermione's side and her trying to push me. She just shook her head and went to sleep.

Hermione gave up after sometime and slept with me cuddled up. She was actually more warm and soft than my pillow.

"I am going to give you a plush toy to cuddle for Christmas," she mumbled sleepily and with that being said, we both fell asleep.

x-o-x-o-x

**A/N: That's all folks…I am really sorry for the delay and there's no excuse besides saying senior year of high school. Share your thoughts with me if you would like through a review or pm…favourite, follow, and do whatever you people like…cheers and see you all couple months later;)**

**P. S.: I borrowed the blueberry scene from Charlie and the chocolate factory coz it was one of my favourite scene (and I don't own it unfortunately).**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys here's another chap for u guys…I haven't got a face for Cybele but Anna Sophia Robb is closest and if not mentioned before Mackenzie Foy from Breaking dawn and Interstellar (the redhead kid in the pic) plays our Ana. And suggest someone who would play our Jasmine…she is a very important character of mine …and review coz I want to know your thoughts…don't be a silent reader.**

**And I won't update for a while…coz I am going to be a college student now…Yippee…And sorry if it feels a bit short of a chap…**

**x-o-x-o-x**

CHAPTER 7 WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA

I woke up early the next day still cuddled to Hermione. I sat up on the bed and rubbed my eyes. I noticed that Cybele was in the bathroom and her uniform and robes kept neatly on the bed. I got up and stretched. I also checked the calendar and did a happy dance.

It was Halloween and I was so excited, especially for the feast. Cedric said that it was grandeur and there are many sweets made. Nothing can damper my mood today or make me miss my first feast.

And I couldn't have been more wrong.

I woke up Hermione and we both got ready quickly to enjoy the Halloween Breakfast. Harry had a Quiddich lesson with Oliver Wood, the captain of Gryffindor's Quiddich team as Harry knew nothing of it.

Ron and the rest of the boys of his dorm sat with us and we enjoyed the morning breakfast with Ron and mine's banter on food manners and Cybele being a Greek royalty.

x-o-x-o-x

It being a boring day was an understatement.

I personally thought that today's classes were longer than usual. Professor Snape made me sit alone in the front as I was ahead than the rest of the class. It was a proud moment but I preferred to sit with my friends.

In Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall still made us continue turning the matchstick into a needle. Though mine had turned silver, it wasn't pointy enough. Hermione and Cybele had finished theirs right away.

I also went to the Flying lessons and let's say it was the last time I attended it. Next after lunch we had History, then Charms and lastly Astronomy.

History dragged as usual and we were very glad when it got over. Mr Binns gave homework and then we headed off to Charms.

In today's lesson, Professor Flitwik was finally going to teach us the Levitating spell. "One of a wizard's most rudimental skills is levitation, the ability to make objects fly." He stated in his squeaky voice while standing on a stack of books, "Do you all have your feathers?" I looked at the long white plume and nodded my head. Cybele beside me gave a curious look to her feather and inspected it.

"Good. Now don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing. The swish and flick, everyone." We did as he told making a swish and flick motion. "Just swish and flick. Good, oh and annunciate-_Wingardium Leviosa. _Off you go then!"

There was a murmur in the room instantly. I took a deep breath as my mum told to do before any spell. I made a swish and flick and spoke as clear as possible, "_Wingardium Leviosa._" My feather rose slightly and then higher and higher it went.

"Oh look, Ms Diggory has done it. Excellent! Excellent! Just like your brother!" Professor Flitwik said. I frowned when he mentioned my brother but then quickly hid it and lowered my feather down.

Cybele praised me as well and went back to her inspection of her feather she had yet to caste the spell on. Beside her, Ron sat and it looked like he wanted to murder the feather by his wand or take someone's eye out. Luckily Hermione was there to stop it.

Beside me Seamus tried the spell in his cute Irish accent. But he was saying the words wrong. Thankfully he hadn't actually cast a spell yet.

"Well done Ms Granger!" Professor Flitwik pointed out and indeed Hermione had her plume high up in the air. Ron looked grumpy and slouched on top of his books. Seamus then decided to caste the spell which was utterly wrong and before I could stop him…

BOOM!

He had yet again exploded something. The now burnt feather was floating and black soot covered his face. Harry requested another feather for him while the whole class laughed including me.

After Charms, we all walked outside to go for Astronomy. Hermione was walking with us as we discussed about tonight's feast. I swear Cybele had a fetish for Halloween sweets. Up ahead we heard Ron talk with the boys, "It's Levi-_o_-sa not Leviosar. She's a nightmare, honestly. It's no wonder she hasn't got any friends."

I couldn't contain the gasp that escaped my lips. Hermione increased her speed and knocked shoulders with the idiot. "I think she heard you," Harry said with a little bit of guilt in his voice. I was angered by what Ron said but Hermione needed me. "Go after her while I give him some piece of mind. No one messes with _my_ friends," Cybele said while cracking her knuckles. I smiled gratefully, hugging the strap of my bag.

"If my brother asked please tell him I am okay and will talk to him later." Cybele nodded and marched towards the boys.

I ran towards the direction Hermione left and couldn't find her. I saw Parvati and Lavender and saw them exiting the girls' bathroom. I asked them and they confirmed Hermione being in one of the stalls crying. I guess all girls find peace in the bathroom when they want to cry or mull over things.

Currently there were no other girls as they were in class unlike us. Cedric is going to eat my head when he finds out I missed classes again. There was only one stall locked and I knocked on it. "Hermione it's me, Lilliana," I said.

"Please go away Lilly, I want to be alone," she hiccupped. Alright then, time to bring out the guns.

"You know that Ronald said that because he was jealous of you and maybe he is a bit scared to admit that," I started. Her sobbing paused and there was a sniffle. I sat down leaning against the frame and sat crossed legs to get comfortable. Please don't make me miss my feast Hermione.

"I have known him my entire childhood. We are basically diaper mates. But my point is that we have been surrounded by magic our whole lives and it's a bit difficult when you have siblings who are better than you. I mean look at me, Cedric is an amazing brother but sometimes it is hard being compared all the time. And Ronald has five of them and a little sister so it's difficult for him too. You are a muggleborn, which is not a bad thing, but sometimes you have to have an insight," I finished in a huff.

Hermione was quiet all this time and spoke once I finished. "I am sorry Lilly, I didn't know plus I don't have any siblings to know all about these kind of things. But I didn't have friends in kindergarten and when you are witch it makes things a bit more difficult. I was glad to be chosen and meet you all here at Hogwarts and I just want to be friends with Ron as well," she said with a cracked voice.

She had a point. I didn't think that muggleborns would have to go through that. Makes sense why all of them are so giddy.

"Well Ron is a git for not noticing that even if Harry seems to be his best friend, though we got some serious girl bonding time because of him. Just wished Cybele was here too. But she is infatuated with Halloween sweets more than to spend time for us. Now be a darling and open this door coz my bum hurts and I am hungry and you are making me miss my first Halloween feast!" I rambled.

I could hear her snicker and opening of the latch. I quickly looked at my pocket watch and noticed that it was quite late and the feast might have already started. I stood up and Hermione hugged me tightly after coming out of the stall.

"Thank you Lilly. I needed that and I am so glad to have you as my friend," she said. "Best friends Mione, best friends." I smiled and hugged her back.

When we separated, she wiped her eyes and scrunched up her nose, "What's that horrid smell?" she murmured and looked behind me her eyes widening to the size of saucers.

I turned around to find the source of reaction and my state becoming like her. There stood an ugly troll with a club who needed a really long bath. Mione grabbed my arm and pulled me backwards towards the stalls. We locked ourselves in it but it was no use as the troll swung its club across the stalls. We quickly ducked and lay down to avoid getting hit.

"Hermione, Lilliana, move!" we heard the voices of the boys who could be the reason for our future life or death. We crawled forwards when no more of debris was falling. But the troll swung again.

"Get out of there!"

"And what do you think we are trying to do genius!"

"Help! Help!"

I tried to move but there were pieces of wood lying on my legs which made it difficult to do so. Hermione saw an opening and crawled towards the sinks. But the troll saw her and smashed the sinks. Hermione screamed for help.

Harry ran towards the troll and grabbed the club which was about to hit the sinks again. Due to its momentum he was lunged and he now sat on its shoulders and was being shaken here and there which caused his wand to go up its nose.

Eww.

I moved my legs a bit more and the weight of the wood lessened. I shifted again and then moved towards the back wall of the bathroom. Meanwhile Harry was being swung back and forth as the troll tried to hit him.

"Do something!"

"What?"

"Anything! Hurry up!"

Ron removed his wand and aimed it towards the club. Hermione guided him and in clear voice he spoke, "_Wingardium Leviosa._" and the spell worked beautifully as the club hovered above.

"You did it Ron!" I cheered from side-lines. The club dropped on its head and it dropped Harry causing Ron to look up in awe. He quickly crawled backwards as the troll fell. Hermione came out from under the sinks and helped me up.

"Is it dead?" she asked hesitantly as we moved towards the boys.

"I don't think so. Just knocked out," Harry said as he bent down to retrieve his wand. As he did so, along the wand came its snot.

"Eww troll boogies," I said scrunching up my nose. Harry looked disgusted as well and wiped it with his cloak. We soon heard hurried footsteps coming into the bathroom. Professor McGonagall, Quirrell and Snape stood near the doorway observing the scene around as anxiously.

"Oh my goodness!" Professor McGonagall said with a hand on her chest, "Explain yourselves, both of you." she pointed at the boys.

"Well what it is…"

I prepared myself to take the blame but Hermione spoke before I could do so.

"It's my fault Professor McGonagall," she said with her head high. Professor McGonagall stared at her in disbelief, "Ms Granger?" I held her hand and the boys looked at her in awe. "I went looking for the troll. I thought I could handle it. Lilliana tried to warn and stop me as her brother had told her about them." She took a breath and looked down while I squeezed her hand, "But I was wrong. If Harry and Ron hadn't come and found us, we would probably be dead."

I suddenly begin to zone out and colourful lines and clouds start forming in front of me. Professor McGonagall looked at me for confirmation and I just gave a blank nod. There were green lines around the professors and a solemn blue around us. There was a dark cloud behind the professors but I couldn't pin point exactly.

My feet have now started moving and I realize someone is dragging me by my hand. I blink continuously and I notice that I am walking toward the Gryffindor Tower along with my friends and Hermione is the one dragging me.

"Ana are you alright? You blanked out there." Harry says who was beside Ron. I myself have no idea what happened so I answer carefully, "I don't know. I think I zoned out to avoid Professor's lecture."

Everyone laughed at that and I noticed Hermione and Ron talking amicably. Maybe they sought out their differences and are friends. And both the boys as well as I received five points each for rescuing Hermione from her doom and warning her. But then five points were reduced for Hermione's supposed actions.

So we only got five points in general.

_Or was it ten?_

When we reached the common room, we were greeted by one curly blonde who had her arms crossed and a fiery look in her light blue eyes.

"Where have you four been?"

We looked at each other and gulped. I think facing an angry Cybele is scarier than fighting a troll.

Oh well we're royally screwed.

x-o-x-o-x


End file.
